fictional_charactersfandomcom-20200214-history
Paulie Gualtieri
From the age of nine Paulie Gualtieri Was a troubled Street Kid Who committed several crimes.regardless of this He was always supported by his Mother Nucci Which Caused her to be one of the only People Paulie Showed genuine love for.Paulie Eventually joined the Mafia becoming a friend of Johnny Boy Soprano and Big Pussy Bonphenseiro.Paulie Knew Johnny,s Son Tony as a kid and was considered a father figure by the boy.Many years later When Tony Was a Mob capo Paulie maintained a position as a central Member of his crew.When Suspicions over the loyalty of their longtime Friend Big Pussy Bonphensiro Surfaced Paulie Was ordered by Tony to investigate but his method of doing so by taking Pussy to a bath house and trying to make him take his clothes off lacked subtlety and drove Pussy into hiding.During Tony,s War with his Uncle Junior Paulie Was assigned the task of Killing Mikey Palmice and performed the Hit With assistance from Tony,s protege Christopher Moltisanti.after the War Paulie recieved a promotion becoming a capo.Following Christopher,s shooting by Matthew Bevilaqua in an attempt to gain the favor of Richie Aprile he became clinically dead for a few minutes he related the story of how he had visited hell and told he,d be back permenantly to Tony and Paulie.Tony Was skeptical of it and dismissed it as just a dream but Paulie Was terrified and had nightmares of being dragged to hell .in order to get rid of them Paulie Visited a psyquique but lost his temper When the man made references implying he knew about murders Paulie had committed.Following this Paulie stopped his donations to the church as they had failed protect him.When Suspicions over Pussy,s loyalty Were confirmed Paulie accompanied Tony and Silvio Dante on the boat ride where they murdered their old friend. Paulie became unhappy When Tony had Christopher made often subjecting him to random wire searches .at one point Paulie turned up at Christopher,s apartment unannounced to searched for wires and smelled the panties of Christopher,s girlfriend Adrianna.When Tony learned of this From Christopher he forced Paulie to apologize however following this Paulie Confronted Christopher and warned him against ever telling Tony about their disputes again. Tony later sent Paulie and Christopher to extract a payment owed to Silvio by a Russian mobster named Valery .Paulie instigated an unnessescary Fight With Valery.believing he was dead after Paulie had choked Valry with a lamp.Paulie and Christopher took took him into The Pine Barrens to dispose of him .Valery Was very much alive and succeeded in his attempt to escape leading Christopher and Paulie on a brief chase in the woods.Paulie shot Valery in the head but was unable to find him afterward.While on the phone to Tony Paulie tried to blame the whole thing on Christopher Which led to a heated a confrontation Where Christopher pulled his gun on him However after the men were rescued by Tony and Bobby Baccala Paulie gave a fabricated version of events and Christopher decided to cover for his friend.Tony Was still upset by Paulie,s failure to accomplish what should have been an easy task and made it clear that if Valery were to re surface Paulie Was on his own.after providing Ralph Cifaretto With information necessary for a job he pulled off Paulie wanted a percentage especially due to the fact he needed Money for Nucci,s deposit on green grove retirement community.Tony(likely envious of Paulie due to his poor relationship With His own Mother) chose to rule in Ralph,s favor asking Ralph to give Paulie 12 thousand dollars rather than the 50 thousand Paulie Wanted.this served to further the increasingly negative relationship Paulie Was developing With Tony. After being arrested on a gun charge Paulie fed information to Lupertazzi Underboss Johnny Sack due to his feelings about being isolated in Tony,s crew.helping him get money out of the Scam Tony Was running as well as informing him that Ralph had insulted his Wife Ginny Which almost got Ralph Killed.During this John allowed Paulie to think that lupertazzi boss Carmine thought highly of him and made him think that he had a chance to earn a place within the family. after Paulie,s release he was once again at loggerheads With Ralph After he prank called Nucci after deducing that Paulie had told John about the joke and wanted Tony to allow him to Kill Ralph but Tony refused. Soon after this Tony and Ralph,s horse Was killed in a fire Which left Tony devasated .Ralph and Tony knew that the horese,s death would get insurance Which Caused Tony to suspect Ralph.after Ralph,s disappearance Paulie likely deduced the truth but never told Tony. Paulie approached Carmine and learned John Was manipulating him causing him to decide that he should dedicate himself to Tony again.prior to discovering John,s manipulationPaulie had problems When Nucci Was being bullied by the other elderlies and even even assaulted the bullys ,s relatives in order to ensure civility for his Mother.Paulie broke into the house of Minn Matrone (one of the people Nucci had trouble with) after learning she kept all her cash in her home and when he failed to stop her crying for help he killed her without remorse ,giving the money to Tony thus earning back his confidence. Futher Conflict Was sparked between Christopher and Paulie when Chris reiterated the true story of the pine Barren,s incident to other organization members Benny Fazio, Vito Spatafore and Patsy Parisi causing Paulie to announce his friendship With Chris Was over.Paulie Was futher angered When Christopher refused to pay a bill and made him pay for everyone,s dinner. At another dinner Paulie retaliated by telling everyone to order whatever they wanted to enflate Chris,s Bill.Chris left a small tip for the waiter and argued With Paulie in the parking lot causing the waiter to come out and confront them.responding violently to this Christopher threw a brick at the waiter.Paulie then shot the waiter and took the tab before running away.In the aftermath of this Christopher and Paulie Chose to reconcile as "one of them could have been hurt or worse". Paulie also had beef With Feech La Manna over a landscaping dispute but this Was short lived as Tony grew tired of Feech,s insubordination and arranged for him to be returned to Prison.When Tony Was in a coma Paulie took part in a heist with associate Carry DiBartolo leading him to have a fairly large amount of drug Money.it Was ruled that The percentages would be divided fairly between Paulie Tony and Vito who had given a useful tip for the heist. Paulie Initally tried withholding Vito,s share .however it was later decided that given the circumstances Paulie and Vito Should give their shares to Tony,s Wife Carmela.both men were very reluctant and only did so after Tony had regained consciousness. While visiting his dying aunt Dotty,a nun Paulie Was heartbroken to learn that Nucci had taken him in so Dotty Could Maintain her reputation as a nun,thinking Nucci Was "hiding the Family Shame" and responded by angrily disowning his Mother.after seeing Helen Barone interceeding With Tony on her son Jason,s behalf and successfully convincing Tony to leave him alone,Paulie became emotional,he assaulted Jason and extorted him into paying the sum costs of Nucci,s retirement home costs.When Vito Was outed as a Homosexual Paulie Was vocal in his condemnation and desire to see Vito dead.Paulie Was responsible for organizing the annual festivities at the feast of St Elzar.Paulie Chose to cut corners and withheld funds necessary to repair a ride Which led to an accident occurring When Bobby,s family were using the ride,though luckily no one was hurt.this clearly angered Bobby but Tony demanded Paulie apologize which seemed to work as the situation died down.around this time Paulie learned he might have prostate cancer prompting his decision to visit his Mother at Green Grove where he and Nucci Shared a silent reconciliation.Upon learning of Johnny Sack,s death by cancer Paulie gloated over How he had beat it and John,s failure to do so.Paulie accompanied Tony to Miami to lay low due to The FBI,s investigation of Tony,s first Murder victim Willie Overall.During the trip Tony became increasingly annoyed With Paulie,s idyiosyncrasies and willingness to divulge information to other people.after Larry Barese pinned the murder on Jackie Aprile,Tony took Paulie out on a boat to celebrate.Paulie had his reservations as he remembered how they had Killed Pussy.on the ride Tony Kept putting Preassure on Paulie to admit he told John about the Ginny Sack Joke,but Paulie refused.this is probably a good thing as Tony considered Killing Paulie and likely Would have done so if he had been able to extract a confession. Paulie,s nephew Little Paulie Germani got into a dispute With Christopher who decided to throw him out of a window.angered by this Paulie tore up Chris,s lawn which left His Wife Kelly shaken.they seemingly made up but While drinking together Paulie continually insulted Chris and suggested his daughter did not have a bright future a head of her. Regardless of this Paulie Was grief stricken When Christopher died expressing regret for the way he treated him and wishing he,d been kinder to him in life.Tony Was iriated by this as he felt others should be relived like he was. Around the same time of Chris,s death Nucci died Which saddened Paulie,Paulie also felt everyone being at Chris,s funeral "outstaged" Nucci.Tony offered Paulie a position as capo of The Aprile Crew ,initially Paulie declined but Tony cleverly used the threat of giving the promotion to Patsy to Make Paulie become jealous and change his mind.Paulie then accepted the offer,showing That Tony,s reverse-psychology Worked. Category:The Sopranos Characters Category:Affably Evil Category:Murderer Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Elderly Villain Category:Greedy Villains Category:Betrayed Villain Category:Protective Villain Category:Protgaonist Villain